1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a semiconductor device testing assembly and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a die force in a semiconductor device testing assembly.
2. Related Art
When testing a semiconductor device, there is a force between a heat sink and the device. This contact force, which can also be referred to as a die force, is provided to ensure that there is a proper heat transfer between the heat sink and the device during testing. The contact force is also limited to ensure that it does not damage the device under test. A conventional semiconductor device testing assembly is designed for testing devices that have tolerances within a range suitable for the contact force provided by the assembly. If the device under test does not have a suitable tolerance range, then a different assembly must be used or the assembly must be customized by changing mechanical parts of the assembly so that the contact force does not damage the device under test.